


you're quite a quiet domino

by perfchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Literal tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Self-Doubt, Sick Character, Truth or Dare, character injury but it's very mild, these boys are too pure, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of drabbles about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Each will be a one shot. Mostly slash or pre-slash. all canon compliant. Mostly fluff because this pairing is too cute for words. Other characters will likely make appearances but always mainly TsukkiYama. Will update tags as more chapters get added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grammar Lesson

“Yamaguchi, have you finished this English assignment yet?”

Tsukishima swivels in his desk chair to raise an eyebrow at him when he fails to respond, but Yamaguchi still hasn’t looked up from his handheld. He’s concentrating so intently that his mouth moves a little bit, unconsciously pursing and un-pursing his lips as he ruminates on which pokemon to train as his team’s sweeper.

Cute.

Tinny, repetitive music from the game cheerily hangs between them. Tsukishima spins his pen around in his hand and considers abandoning the worksheet. It’s not due until Friday and the space next to Yamaguchi on his bed looks far more comfortable than his current position. He’s sore from evening practice, and only has a couple of episodes left in the documentary series he’s been watching online.

Tsukishima looks back towards his homework. He clears his throat slightly and tries again. “I’m stuck on number 23, the one with the present progressive, what I have doesn’t sound right.”

“Mmn” Yamaguchi still doesn’t look up.

“So articulate.” Tsukishima mutters under his breath.

“If you don’t stop ignoring me,” Tsukishima puts on his best English accent and calls over to Yamaguchi with mock pretention, _“I am thinking about tickling you_.”

Yamaguchi’s thumbs still on the keypad as he slowly looks up from his game, abject horror on his face. “W-what did you say?”

“Present progressive.” Tsukishima states by way of explanation. The way he adjusts his glasses fails to hide the faint blush on his ears. “So you could hear me. Then, what did you put for number 23?”

Yamaguchi grimaces as he tries to constrain his mouth from working itself into a smirk….he’s unsuccessful. Peals of laughter drown out yet another chorus of background music as the handheld lies forgotten in his lap. “I can NOT believe I just heard Tsukishima Kei say the word ‘tickle’!!!” He wipes tears from his eyes in an exaggerated show of self-composure.

“Of all the things for you to say to get my attention, Tsukki.” He shakes his head. “I was not expecting that.”  

No, Yamaguchi has not completed the assignment yet. He hasn’t even started it, so he’s not much use to Tsukishima at all, especially since he motions him over to join him on the bed (“Tsukki, come check out the changes I made to my current lineup! Seriously unbeatable!”), causing Tsukishima to finally abandon his homework once and for all.

It’s no great loss, however, as Tsukishima is all too content to let Yamaguchi belabor the “unbeatableness” of his team while he plugs in his laptop and settles down next to him, propping a pillow behind his back.

“Would you really tickle me though?” Yamaguchi wonders out loud a few minutes later.

Tsukishima smiles maliciously, wiggling his fingers in response, eliciting more laughter from Yamaguchi. He snickers too, half at his own idiocy, and clicks to the place he left off in the documentary. As if on cue, Yamaguchi turns down the volume on his game. They remain like that, side by side, trading commentary on the show and the game, until Yamaguchi dozes off.

 

......

 

Yamaguchi is seriously worried that Tsukishima might _actually_ be choking on his lunch the next day in school when Hinata blithely wonders “But why did you name this one ‘Tickle’? Isn’t that kind of lame, Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima’s face has turned bright red and he coughs into his drink for a full minute before shooting daggers over Hinata’s head towards Yamaguchi.  

“Sorry, Tsukki!!”

 ......

 


	2. Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a fever and is absent from school. Tsukishima brings him his missed work.

Irritated, Tsukishima jabs the ‘next’ button as if the shuffling algorithm of his music player has personally offended him. At least he’s almost to Yamaguchi’s house, he figures, as he adjusts his headphones, because he isn’t really in the mood to listen to music today. He isn’t in the mood for much of anything, if he’s honest. It had been a long and tiresome day; it had been the third day in a row that Yamaguchi was absent due to being sick.

…… 

Yamaguchi blinks blearily from bed as the light from the hallway shines into his darkened room. “Mom?” he croaks out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“No. It’s me.” Tsukishima wrinkles his nose as he enters the room. It smells like a sick person. The air is stuffy, oppressively hot. On Yamaguchi’s bedside table, where he normally rests his phone and DS, a glass of 7-up is sitting in a small pool of condensation next to a box of tissues.

They’ve spent enough time together that Yamaguchi can tell Tsukishima is in a foul mood just from those words alone.

“Your missed work.” Tsukishima unzips his bag and drops the folder onto Yamaguchi’s desk.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi moves as if he’s going to sit up but stops as Tsukishima waves a hand at him. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“I’m not staying. Don’t want to catch whatever it is that’s keeping you from school and practice.” It comes out more caustic than Tsukishima intends, and he feels like he better leave before he says anything else.

_It’s not even flu season yet, idiot._

_School is even more boring without you._

_I had to listen to Noya and Hinata have a full scale argument about whether it would be worse to have fingers for toes or toes for fingers doyouevenknowhowmanybraincellsIlost?_

_I missed you way too much._

With a start, Tsukishima realizes that the sniffling coming from Yamaguchi is more than congestion, and that he’s….crying. He hasn’t seen Yamaguchi cry, full-on-drippy-nose-ugly cry, since elementary school.

He looks around the familiar room for some guidance, but finds none. He settles his gaze on his hands. He’s trying to give Yamaguchi a moment to compose himself, but the tears seem to be getting louder instead of softer.

“Um. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?” He asks, his tone cautious. He’s usually not one to comfort and, to his absolute horror, this question seems to make it worse. Fighting the urge to flee as Yamaguchi sniffles turn into more of a sob, Tsukishima leans over him and places a tentative hand on his forehead.

“You have a fever.”

“You just looked so mad, Tsukki when you came into the room, like you really didn’t want to be here, and then you’re glaring at me—“

“That’s just my face.”

“—and I haven’t seen you so I missed you, and I’m really sorry I missed practice, but the doctor said I should stay—“

“Yamaguchi, stop babbling.” Tsukishima sits on the edge of the bed and awkwardly brushes Yamaguchi’s bangs across his forehead so they’re out of his eyes. “Sit up and get something to drink.”

He moves to help Yamaguchi sit up, but rather than taking a sip of soda, Yamaguchi clings to him as if Tsukishima is the last lifeline in a whole world of drowning. Tsukishima stiffens; he’s not much of a hugger. But the close contact seems to calm Yamaguchi down, as the crying has returned to sniffling, albeit in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck.

At a loss for what to do next, Tsukishima settles for letting his hands rest ever so lightly on Yamaguchi’s back, below his shoulder blades. His back feels surprisingly solid underneath Tsukishima’s palms, and so he settles into the embrace, fingers wide, as if his hands covering a larger area will lend more comfort.

Yamaguchi’s breathing softens and slows, his forehead resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima tries again:

“Maybe you should shower? You’re all sweaty.”

This seems to be the right thing to say, as Yamaguchi laughs and pulls away, reaching for the tissues. “Thanks, Tsukki.” He smiles weakly before blowing his nose. He looks even worse now than he did before, face blanched from the fever and now eyes puffy from crying.

He lies back down, exhausted by the fever driven outburst. Tsukishima stays just a few minutes more, satisfied by his even breaths that he is asleep.

...... 

Three days later, Yamaguchi meets Tsukishima for their normal walk to school together, health and smile restored. He thanks Tsukishima for bringing him his work (although he’s a little hazy on the details thanks to the fever, he says, grinning sheepishly). Tsukishima nods and slips off his headphones as their steps fall into line.


	3. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing after PE, Yamaguchi happens to be wearing Tsukishima's shirt.

“Hey, isn’t that Tsukishima’s shirt?” Hinata fixes wide eyes on Yamaguchi as they change following PE.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi finishes tugging the shirt over his head. He pulls the bottom out and looks down. It’s a baby blue tee shirt that he’s been wearing under his button down uniform. Fairly non-descript. “Dunno?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Tsukishima was wearing that _exact_ shirt last week. I remember!”

Yamaguchi shrugs. “Probably. Maybe he left it at my house and my mom washed it and stuck in my drawer? But Tsukki won’t mind!”

“What won’t I mind?” Tsukishima looks up from his phone.

 Hinata has his hands up, defense mode activated: his default pose for most interactions with Tsukishima.  “Yamaguchi is wearing your clothes!”

Tsukishima turns to Yamaguchi. He tilts his head ever so slightly as if to say: _Is this guy for real?_

“Leave it to an idiot to notice pointless things like that.” Tsukishima grins. “Maybe if you used some of that power of observation for something productive, you wouldn’t be last in our class in math.”

“Last in our class?! I am not!!”

Tsukishima continues to antagonize Hinata as they finish changing and get ready to resume lessons for the afternoon. On the way out of the classroom, he flips over the back of Yamaguchi’s collar to peer at the tag.

“What’s the verdict?” Yamaguchi cranes his neck back to look up at Tsukishima.

“For once, our exceedingly soft-brained classmate wasn’t wrong. Definitely my shirt.”

Yamaguchi’s apology is already half-formed, but Tsukishima interjects, “You weren’t wrong either. It’s not like I mind.” He lets go of Yamaguchi, doing his best to ignore that the flush that’s reddening Yamaguchi’s ears also extends down the nape of his neck.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait, is this not how truth or dare is supposed to play out?

“Truth.” Tsukishima says, without hesitation.

It is nearly two in the morning, but rather than sleep like logical humans, Nishinoya and Tanaka have roped Tsukishima and the other first years into an impromptu game of “Truth or Dare.” Rather a predictable turn of events, considering it is the first night of their annual training camp. Tsukishima considers for a moment all the early morning drills they will be doing and wishes he could join the rest of the team in sleeping.

At any rate, he won’t be choosing “dare.” The last dare had consisted of Tanaka having Kageyama run the perimeter of the building, backwards. Three times. Any question, no matter how awkward, couldn’t be more obnoxious than that.

“So ask me a question already.”

“Hmmm.” Nishinoya strokes his chin in a rather convincing display of seriousness. “What should I ask?”

“This is a golden opportunity!!” Tanaka smacks Nishinoya on the back for encouragement. “Don’t mess up the chance to get something good out of our ever-so-adoooorable underclassman!!”

At the use of the drawn out “adooorable,” Kageyama snickers and Hinata stifles a laugh that makes it sound like he’s being stepped on. Tsukishima makes a mental note to verbally murder them later.

“Tell me,” Nishinoya stands up for a bigger impact (although he still doesn’t have _much_ of an advantage in height, even when Tsukishima is seated) “Tell me about your first kiss.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Weren’t these supposed to be yes or no questions?

“It was Yamaguchi.”

“EHHHH???!!”  Five pairs of horrified eyes fix on him, Yamaguchi’s included.

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and shoots an icy glare towards the two loudest, the upperclassmen. “Keep it down. You’re gonna wake up the coach and get us extra laps in the morning.” He shrugs, “it happened a while ago, when we were kids.”

“Tsukkiiiiiii…..” Yamaguchi groans, hands covering his face. He falls back and kicks his legs out dramatically. “So embarrassing…..”

……

“Isn’t this pretty embarrassing?” Tsukishima sits cross legged on the floor of Yamaguchi’s bedroom, some five years earlier.

“No.” Yamaguchi is sitting across from him, knees-to-knees, and looks intently up at his face. Despite himself, he begins to giggle. “Well yeah, it is. But afterwards we can say we’ve had our first kiss.”

Tsukishima is about to counter with ‘and that will be an asset to us, how exactly?’ but Yamaguchi is leaning in closer. He’s much shorter than Tsukishima and places a hand on Tsukishima’s knee for balance.

“Wait, maybe you should take off your glasses?”

Obediently (he’s agreed to the kiss, might as well follow along otherwise) Tsukishima removes his glasses. As Yamaguchi once more leans in, Tsukishima’s eyes flutter closed, and Yamaguchi notices that the delicate purple-green vasculature that crisscrossing his eyelids is more apparent without the lenses.

Yamaguchi’s heart pounds in his ears as he closes the gap between their lips. A gentle pressure, and then Yamaguchi pulls away. Tsukishima, his mouth dry from nerves, almost says ‘was that it?’ but Yamaguchi’s still close enough that his shaky exhale tickles Tsukshima’s face. So he thinks better of it, and wordlessly fumbles to put his glasses back on.

Uncomfortable silence hangs between them, and that’s the strangest thing about it…so different from the natural, easy-going pauses that punctuate their everyday. Yamaguchi presses his lips together, as if in thought, and looks up at Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks as though he’s doing his best to keep his expression blank, not to “ruin the mood,” but as soon as they make eye contact, it’s too much for either of them. Yamaguchi lets out a nervous laugh at Tsukishima’s expression and soon they’re both cracking up, collapsed together on the floor.  

“So lame!” Tsukishima manages to huff out between cackles. Yamaguchi, tears in his eyes, can’t catch his breath enough to answer so he just nods enthusiastically, silent laughs shaking his shoulders.

“I don’t think that’s exactly how a first kiss is supposed to go,” Tsukishima muses later on, when they’ve both managed to compose themselves enough to talk.

Yamaguchi props himself up on one elbow and looks at Tsukishima, lying next to him on the floor. His tone sounds flat, cold, disinterested— sounds like _Tsukki_ — but, like the pink that’s dusting his cheeks, the smile hasn’t completely left his face.

……

Nishinoya grins at Tanaka. “You know what I think, Tanaka?”

Tanaka loops an arm around Nishinoya. “What do you think, Nishinoya?”

“I think, that the next dare….has to be….a reenactment!” They dissolve into self-satisfied snickers as Yamaguchi makes a strangled noise from behind his hands.

“Not gonna happen. Although,” Tsukishima rises to his full height and looks down at Nishinoya, “when it comes to kissing, it’s not that you couldn’t _use_ the lesson, my adooooorable _senpai_. But I’m going to sleep.”   


	5. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Yamaguchi has any confidence as a pinch server. Tsukishima meets him after practice one evening.

“Alright, Tadashi, last one for tonight—make it a good one!”

Yamaguchi nods, concentrating on tossing the ball up into the air. He jumps, and hits. As if in slow motion, his palm makes contact with the ball just as he intends…it wavers slightly in the air before cleanly dropping on the other side of the net. A perfect floating serve. Yamaguchi turns to Shimada, who responds with a big thumbs-up.

“Now you just have to do it that well in a real game,” Shimada jokes as Yamaguchi helps him take down the net. He’s been practicing after the Neighborhood Association team finishes with the gym so that Shimada can help him with his serves.

They finish clearing up and make plans for next week’s practice. Yamaguchi thanks him, and gathers his things, feeling drained. Although the serve looks good in practice, it’s doing it while under pressure that’s the thing…

He’s startled out of his worries by the sound of his name.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima raises his hand in an almost imperceptible wave as Yamaguchi is exiting the gymnasium.

“Tsukki!! What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi jogs over to him, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder so he can accept the bottled sports drink Tsukishima is holding out. It’s the lemon-lime one, his flavor of choice.

“Your serves are getting a lot better.” Tsukishima wipes the condensation from the cold bottle on his shorts before untwisting the cap of his own.

“You were watching?”

“Mmm. Just for the last couple of serves.”

“Yeah, I think I’m...”  Yamaguchi pauses, bottle half raised to his lips. “Wait, how did you even know I was practicing here tonight?”

“It’s Tuesday. You always practice with Shimada on Tuesdays after the Neighborhood Association team finishes practice.” Tsukishima shrugs, like anyone who was paying attention would have figured this out.

Yamaguchi smiles. He considers teasing Tsukishima about stalking him, but his heart’s not in it tonight.

The gym isn’t far from their homes and they finish most of the walk in silence, save for the drum of Yamaguchi’s fingers fidgeting with the half-empty bottle.  

“I just wish I had the guts to be able to pull off that serve in a real game.” Yamaguchi murmurs. He’s looking to the side, as though he doesn’t particularly want to hear Tsukishima’s response.

Tsukishima doesn’t respond immediately, and self-doubt begins to creep through Yamaguchi, who takes his silence as agreement.

“It’s not about guts.” Tsukishima says flatly, after a moment. “You’ve practiced that serve enough that when you need it, you’ll use it.”

Yamaguchi nods, swallowing the apprehension, willing himself to believe that what Tsukishima says is true. He meets his eyes, and they’re steady as always.  

“It won’t be like last time.”

 

......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with the idea that Tsukki likes to spoil Yams by doing little things like bringing him a drink after practice. Also, how cute is it that Tsukki is so observant??? He would totally be able to figure out Yams' schedule lol


	6. Hair Gel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima isn't used to a well-dressed Yamaguchi. But he's not complaining either.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Tsukishima taps off his shoes in the doorway of the Yamaguchi household, midmorning on a Sunday. He can hear Yamaguchi’s mother talking on the phone.

“—No, it’s a western style ceremony, so I doubt—“ She pauses at hearing the door open, and leans out of the kitchen, hand covering up the receiver to greet him. “Ah, Kei-chan! Can you make sure Tadashi is finished getting ready? We should be leaving here in about twenty minutes.” He nods, and she smiles and mouths ‘thank you’ before resuming her conversation.

He walks upstairs, giving a quick knock to Yamaguchi’s doorframe before pushing the door open.

“Tsukkiiiiii….” Yamaguchi groans without even looking away from the mirror. “Save meeeeee…” He has a comb in one hand and is anxiously smoothing down his hair with the other. “No matter what I do, it just won’t lay flat. So dumb.”

Tsukishima sits down on his bed and watches Yamaguchi part his hair in various ways, all in vain.

 “I brought Akiteru’s styling gel, like you asked, but you know I don’t…” Tsukishima trails off as Yamaguchi turns around and faces him.

“What?” Yamaguchi asks, seeing his expression. “The clothes? Yeah, they don’t suit me at all, I know.” He grins and runs one hand through his hair, completely negating any semblance of styling he had accomplished so far.

He’s dressed up for his cousin’s wedding. A navy blue tie hangs loosely around the collar of his button down. His trousers are a slim cut, accentuating his long legs more dramatically than his school uniform. His blazer ( _Blazer, since when is Yamaguchi stylish enough to even_ own _a blazer?_ , Tsukishima wonders, biting the inside of his cheek) is somewhere between a brown and a grey, and seems to fits Yamaguchi’s slender frame perfectly, especially when it’s partially unbuttoned, because he has his hands in his pockets, and Tsukishima can see his hips….

 Tsukishima swallows, one hand inadvertently rising to cover his mouth.

“Hey. Don’t laugh.”

“No. That’s not…” Tsukishima ducks his chin, his face burning. “I, uh, you look…older? And, I like the color... And. Actually. You look really…really…good,” he finishes off lamely.

“Oh.”

Yamaguchi seems at a loss for how to respond. He looks at Tsukishima, expression soft and shy, and mumbles, “I guess I’ll stop worrying about my hair then.”

Tsukishima nods. He takes a deep breath and says (to the ceiling more than anyone else), “Honestly, Yamaguchi, it would take more than hair gel to manage that mess.”

 “You’re probably right, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirps, settling into the familiar role automatically. He can’t pass up a chance to tease him for being so obviously embarrassed, however: “Didn’t know you were a fan of formal wear,” he quips, giving Tsukishima’s knee a good-natured pat as he perches next to him on the bed, careful not to wrinkle his slacks.

“Your tie is crooked.” Tsukishima responds. His tone is brusque, but his touch is delicate as he untwists the band around Yamaguchi’s neck and straightens the knot. _His face is still really red_ , Yamaguchi notes as he watches him with raised chin and downcast eyes.

“Thanks, though,” he murmurs into the dark frames of his glasses as Tsukishima smooths down his collar. “For saying that.”

Tsukishima clears his throat. “After the wedding, want to come over?”

“Definitely!” He feigns contemplation and asks innocently, “But I guess I should change first?”

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows. “You’re pushing it, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!!”

 

 


	7. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets hit by a rogue volleyball after practice.

THWAAACK.

“—out! Watch out!”

The volleyball flies across the net at a sharp diagonal and hits Tsukishima cleanly on the side of his head, just above his ear. He staggers from the unexpected impact, his glasses clattering to the floor.

Moments earlier he had been leaning over Yamaguchi, listening contentedly as Yamaguchi kneeled to stuff his water bottle in his bag while chattering on about a new video game release. They were getting ready to walk home together after practice. However, Yamaguchi freezes mid-sentence, eye wide, as Tsukishima winces after being hit by the ball.

Most of the team is gone, practice has been over for almost an hour, but still the gym seems oddly quiet after the ball bounces away. That is, until Kageyama and Hinata resume their bickering.

“Sorrysorrysorrysorry!!,” Hinata ducks under the net and jogs over to them, Kageyama trailing behind.

“Dumbass, you completely nailed him.” Kageyama does a poor job of keeping the smirk out of his voice.

“I didn’t expect the toss to be so fwoosh and so my angle was like,” Hinata says by way of explanation, gesticulating upwards.

“Excuse me? My toss was perfect, if you had—“

“Would you two please SHUT UP?” Yamaguchi snaps at them, the scowl on his face rivaling any of Tsukishima’s.

“Sorry, Yamaguchi.” Hinata guiltily scuffs his shoe on the floor before glancing up at Kageyama, as if to make sure that he is appropriately penitent as well.

“Tsukki, look at me, are you okay, what should I do?” Yamaguchi sounds like he might cry and Tsukishima can just picture him wringing his hands in a panic, although he’s too blurry at the moment to see it for real.

“Are my glasses broken?” Tsukishima asks. His voice sounds weird to him, the sound muffled in his head like the last time he had a bad cold. He moves to retrieve them from the floor, but stumbles, dizzy. Yamaguchi immediately is at his side, wrapping an arm around him for support. He carefully helps him down, easing them into a sitting position.

“Crap, he’s actually hurt.” Kageyama observes.

Yamaguchi swallows, then looks up resolutely. “Kageyama, go see if any of the upperclassmen or Takeda sensei are still here. Hinata, you go get the school nurse.”

Hinata nods in agreement, wordlessly handing him Tsukishima’s (miraculously intact) glasses before bounding off.

With upmost care, Yamaguchi slowly eases Tsukishima’s glasses back onto his face. Now that he can see again, Tsukishima notices his bottom lip is trembling. He’s so pale Tsukishima can make out every single one of the freckles splayed across his face. His hands are shaking too, Tsukishima feels, as Yamaguchi clasps the hand that he has cradling his ear, gently pulling it away so he can see.

“Tsukki….there’s blood…” Yamaguchi whimpers, squeezing his hand tight. His shoulders slump miserably.  “I’m sorry Tsukki, if I hadn’t been taking so long, we would have already left practice and—“

“Yamaguchi, calm down. You better not blame yourself for me getting hit by a ball spiked by Hinata; that’s just dumb. Plus, it’s not like I’m going to die from a volleyball.” Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi’s hand a reassuring squeeze in return.

A loud bang makes them both jump, as Takeda sensei crashes through the door and runs across the gym to where they’re seated.

(“I’ve never seen our seriously uncoordinated teacher run so fast.” Tsukishima jokes to Yamaguchi later. Yamaguchi responds with an impression of Takeda’s flustered expression that has them both cracking up.)

Takeda sensei is followed shortly by the school nurse, an older woman who’s obviously seen many sports injuries worse than this. She kneels down beside the two boys and listens to Yamaguchi’s breathless explanation of what happened as she examines Tsukishima’s ear and makes sure he can follow her finger with his eyes. She smiles kindly and informs Yamaguchi that the blood is just from a cut above Tsukishima’s ear, likely made by his glasses frames, and that a concussion or ruptured eardrum are unlikely.

“Still,” Takeda sensei decides, “We’ll have to make sure. I’ll call Tsukishima’s parents to let them know I’ll be driving him to the hospital.” He notes that Yamaguchi is still gripping Tsukishima’s hand. “Yamaguchi, I think it would be beneficial if you would please come along?”

Yamaguchi nods gratefully. Tsukishima could probably walk on his own, the initial dizziness has been replaced with a mild headache, but he doesn’t protest as Yamaguchi continues to cling to his chest, steadying him as they walk to the car.

 

......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next day Hinata tries to apologize properly and buys Tsukishima a juice but Tsukki refuses it, saying he won't accept anything from someone who almost murdered him. Kags informs Tsukki he has a truly awful personality ahahah


	8. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in line out in the cold for a video game he's not even going to play makes for a very grumpy Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi yawns, swaying slightly and bumping shoulders with Tsukishima as he does so.

“Oi. You’re not allowed to yawn. If either one of us is yawning, it’s supposed to be me.” The look Tsukishima shoots him is severe. “ _You’re_ supposed to be excited.”

“I _am_ excited. I’m just sleepy at the same time.” He stretches his arms above his head before slumping back down.

They’ve been in line for a midnight release for about two hours now. It hadn’t been bad at first, but now that it was getting late, the temperature is dropping, and so is Tsukishima’s tolerance level. He tucks his chin deeper into his coat to try to conserve body heat, as well as help muffle the overly loud guy behind them in line who has been waxing poetic about gameplay for the last forty minutes. Irritating.

“Tsukki, are you cold?”

“No Yamaguchi, I’m just standing like this for fun. I looove standing around outside at night freezing to death for hours. My favorite.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi looks forlornly at his phone. “Probably only a little longer though.” Tsukishima watches him bite his lip, then avoid eye contact as he responds, sure signs that he hurt Yamaguchi’s feelings. His mood worsens.

 He’s about to say something conciliatory when Yamaguchi steps in front of him, closing the distance between them.

“This might help,” he explains, taking the scarf from his neck and wrapping it around Tsukishima. He clumsily tucks the ends into the front of his coat. “There.”

The scarf is soft and blessedly warm from Yamaguchi and it smells like his shampoo and the detergent his mother uses. Tsukishima wants nothing more than to close his eyes and inhale, but he settles for saying thank you instead.

“What? Sorry Tsukki, you’re all wrapped up and I couldn’t hear you!”

Tsukishima pulls the edge of the scarf down, “I said, now you’re trying to strangle me too??” But it’s clear his temper is much improved and Yamaguchi laughs.

One of the girls in front of them looks up from her phone (they’ve been tweeting at a furious pace since they got there). “Line’s moving,” she says, elbowing her friend.

……

Afterwards, they head to a McDonalds to warm up. Perfectly satisfied, Yamaguchi chatters about the game while they split a large order of fries. His cheeks are still a little red from the cold. Licking the salt from his fingers, Yamaguchi thanks him for keeping him company in line, smile genuine. Tsukishima decides there are definitely worse ways to spend an evening. He also decides to forget to return Yamaguchi’s scarf. At least for a couple days.

 

.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tsukkiyama day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, nor have I read the manga, so I'm massively nervous about having their characterization completely down. Hopefully it's okay! Thank you for reading, feel free to comment!
> 
> s/o to my sis who helped me with the pokemon words!!


End file.
